


Breakfast in Bed

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Apron, Blow Job, F/M, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Xenophilia, older people sex, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Coran decides to serve his lady a nice breakfast in bed.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Have some silly, soft Cayak my dears. I hope you enjoy! Has not been beta read!
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

Earth had one of the brightest suns she had every witnessed in her long life span.

Whenever the orb rose from the horizon, the light from it would shine through any crevice or crack it could find no matter how carefully closed the curtains were. The single sliver of golden light was shining softly on her face as the covers were pulled up over her shoulders.

A disgruntled sound left her before she huffed and tried to sink down a little further.

She had travelled miles and miles to get to this planet and one thing the former governess had not expected was to have much needed sleep interrupted by such bright light.

A heavy sigh left her before Dayak opened her eyes a little. The light made her blink a bit to adjust to the sudden brightness as she hissed quietly. She mumbled and lowered her ears, long hair pinned up in a bun and head dress sitting on a small bust. 

“Mmm…..Coran?” She turned over slightly…and blinked to find the normally filled space on their bed empty. 

The Galra woman sat up a little and blinked before looking back, with her large ears perked. Maybe he had gotten up early to attend to some of his duties as advisor to the paladins? Or perhaps he had just gone for a brisk walk?

A sigh leaves Dayak as she fixes the soft indigo silk camisole she was wearing and starts to pull the blankets off to start on breakfast—

Familiar humming suddenly reaches her and slowly grows closer. She blinked and looked at the door when the door knob turned a bit.

“Coran? Did you go somewhere—?”

She cuts herself up with a soft squeak of surprise when the door swings open dramatically and is followed by the scent of food.

But that’s not what caused her to make such a sound.

No it was the fact that her lover, and current partner was now leaning on the doorframe, holding a plate if a human dish called eggs and bacon with one of his legs raised up.

And in nothing but a dark blue apron.

The Altean wiggles his eye brows while lightly twirling his mustache seductively as he looks at her. 

“M’lady, I bring you some of Earth’s finest cuisine’s this morning, with some Altean meat that I think you’ll find quite delectable,” he lowered his legs and showed a familiar shape poking from beneath the apron.

Anyone who knew Dayak, knew she didn’t laugh. Many students and those who hired her had tried and failed at their attempts for she refused to let anything distract her. She was a woman of discipline and patience.

…But this has her give an unflattering snort bedore she covers her mouth to try and fail muffle her laughter. She couldn’t help it.

In all her millennia of service on and off duty she had never in her existence thought this would have her in such a fit of mirth. She watched him as he sways his hips with each step as he places the plate down on the night stand.

Dayak’s giggles died down into warm chuckles before she hummed, “Hmmm, my goodness what a feast you present to me, Coran.”

“Only the finest breakfast for such a fine woman,” he puffed up his chest a bit and showed off his muscles to her as he poses. 

She quirks a brow as she looks at the part of the apron covering the goody waiting for her. She licks her lips a mo end before reaching up and caressing down his thigh and leaning back on the pillows.

“Mmmm, such delicious looking food…what to start with hmmm…” she taps her chin in light contemplation before a playful smirk forms, “I think I’ll staft with the Altean meat you mentioned.”

Coran chortled bedore he reaches back and slowly unties the waist ribbon and climbs into bed. He carefully straddles her waist and lifts the front of the apron up some his cock was displayed for her at full erection. 

A lovely blue swirling pattern of markings decorated his generous length, earning a small smile from the woman before she reaches up and traced over them. She licked her lips as she slowly rubbed her fingers up and down along the cock, lightly swiping her thumb over the tip.

“Hmmm….Now how did you know I was craving sausage, Coran?”

A pleased grin forms when Coran started to snicker and smile down at her  it’s a blush on his face before he gently strokes her ears affectionately. His eyes were warm before a soft groan left him.

“Aaah….a lucky guess, m’lady,” he gently ran his fingers through her soft silky hair and then closed his eyes when he tongue lightly licks over the tip and laps up a bit of his pre-cum.

Dayak purred softly, “You are always good at guessing aren’t you?”

She slowly kisses down athe length before licking up the underside with a soft hum. Her ears twitch at the soft gasp her actions elicit from Coran. His hand gently, but firmly  holds her hair in order to keep her head in place lightly.

The soft mouth pulls back as she resumes rubbing her thumbs along the underside, slick with her saliva. Coran bites his bottom lip as he slowly rolled his hips up into her gentle hands, bowing his head. 

“Ooooh…mmm….oh Yakkie….” he whispered before groaned when her lips slowly close over the tip of his length.

Slowly she bobbed her head up and down while pressing at the slit where precum was leaking out. She groaned quietly as the hand in her hair tightens lightly, sending shivers down her spine.

She took her time with this. Honestly it was still morning and they had  plenty of time to enjoy themselves with no impending threats. A soft moan left her when he releases her hair in favorite of stroking his fingers through it. 

Her eyes run to look at him softly and she smiles slightly at the blush on his face as he smiles tenderly at her. 

The cock twitches in her hands as she pumped him slow and sweet. His hips give small little thrusts, not wanting to fuck her face but just enjoy the pace and the pleasure she was giving and the satisfaction of pleasing him. 

Coran bowed his head and bites his bottom lip as he felt her hands start to slowly pump him a little harder. The pleasure spreads through him as his hips arch softly as he groaned quietly. He could feel the pleasured heat coiling in his stomach as he arches slowly with a moan. 

Dayak blinked in slight surprise when cum spurts into her mouth before she pulls back and pumps him Through his orgasm, some of it dripping on to her chest in thick globs of white. 

“Haaaa…haaa….” he shivered before he slowly slips off her to lay down next to her and catch her breath.

She wipes the spunk off her collar bone and chest before she slowly rolls on to her side to wrap her arms around his waist, “Hmmm….”

Coran took a minute before he turns his head and smiles lazily at her, “Heh…heh….so…did you enjoy your breakfast?”

A chuckle answers him as she kissed his chin and then his lips lightly, “Hmm….yes. That was a lovely breakfast in bed….” she slowly started to tug her night camisole up.

The Altean’s eyes widen a bit, “Oh?”

“Now…” she slowly climbed over him so she was straddling his head, knees resting on the pillow.

“I think it’s time for your taste of a hearty Galra breakfast.”

 


End file.
